<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>送你一束由我做成的花 by TuiTui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334147">送你一束由我做成的花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiTui/pseuds/TuiTui'>TuiTui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiTui/pseuds/TuiTui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Cheng/She Li (19 Days)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>送你一束由我做成的花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>偌大的流星，肉眼可见，拖着正白色的光划破苍穹的时候，身处在机械垃圾堆顶的蛇立第一个看到。</p><p>“阿丘，” 他呼唤道，“看。”</p><p>“哦！哈雷彗星，76年才能见一次呢，我们挺幸运啊小子！”</p><p>蛇立嘴角扬了起来，耳边是彗星划破高层稀薄大气的声音，由远及近又远、转瞬即逝。淡黄色眼睛里映出的光一闪而过，少年低头继续在机械堆里翻找有用的零件。</p><p>公元2061年，家用机器、战争机器、智能机器等机器人融入生活已是家常便饭。</p><p>没有人惊讶、没有人排斥、也没有人为此感到不安，只有人从中看到商机。研发、制造组装、调试优化、修理和回收处理在机器人行业刚兴起时那都是抢手的职位。只是时间一长，遍地都是机器厂。机器人行业供过于求，虚假繁荣过后清冷更盛，再加上大企业对机器人的垄断以及售后一条龙护理的不公平竞争，巨大的行情落差使得城市里的修理街空荡荡得只有机油味在飘。</p><p>更何况蛇立和丘住的小镇位于城市边缘的边缘，生意更加惨淡——穷人用不起机器人。曾经参加过比赛拿过奖的丘在这儿也只能大材小用地修些家用电器，时不时来这城市的废弃机械堆找寻用得上的零件养家糊口。</p><p>蛇立忍不住抬头看了看前边弯腰在机械堆里翻找的丘，短短的白色寸头藏在各色机械垃圾里忽隐忽现，鼻边缠绕着浓浓的铁锈味和机油味，蛇立心里有些难受。</p><p>在蛇立很小的时候，父母闹离婚，双方都不愿意留下体弱多病的蛇立。两人像踢足球似的把孩子在双方亲戚面前推来推去，甚至为此撕破脸皮破口大骂。蛇立还记得小小的自己是怎样拉着母亲的衣角哭喊：“妈妈，我很喜欢你，你别抛弃我。” 可母亲像是没听见，无动于衷地把他推远。</p><p>当风尘仆仆的丘进门时看到的就是这样一幕，立即三步并作两步地冲上去拨开围观人群，把颤抖的蛇立抱怀里，对着所谓的监护人怒斥道：</p><p>你们怎么做父母的？！这时候倒讲起夫妻情义来你谦我让的！你们不适合做夫妻，更不配做阿立的父母！你们不要孩子我要！这么好的一个孩子你们不留是你们天大的损失！我跟你们提前说好日后别求阿立回头，阿立答应我也不答应！</p><p>蛇立一被抱进怀里，眼泪就不听指挥地落下， “啪嗒啪嗒” 摔碎在丘滚烫的胸膛，好吵好大声。</p><p>……</p><p>没找出什么有用的零件。蛇立从机械垃圾堆里直起身时腰都有些酸了。一手锤着背走下坡去叫丘，在丘起身时顺手扶了他一把。</p><p>“阿丘，回家吧。”</p><p>……</p><p>“阿立不哭，我们回家。”</p><p>孩子因为哭泣而有些哽咽，半天才顺过气来回一声“嗯”。在众人目光中丘的大手牵起蛇立湿黏的小手离开，最后躲到这荒郊野岭陪他长大。</p><p>阿丘带他逃离了被众人围观的冷漠噩梦，蛇立暗下决心要报答他。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>“阿丘。”回家路上，蛇立抹抹鼻子，鼻尖被搓上了一点黑油漆，是翻机械垃圾时染手上的。</p><p>“叫我叔，没大没小的。”</p><p>“叫叔显老，你不老。”</p><p>“我是不老，但你小。” 丘伸手用指腹想擦去那一抹黑油漆，结果却越抹越黑，蛇立微长的白毛盖住眼睛只露出一个黑鼻头，可爱又好笑。</p><p>“我不小。”</p><p>“好好好，你不小，那今晚喝酒？”</p><p>蛇立看着他，抿唇没说话，许久才点头。</p><p>今天是阿丘妻儿的祭日，陪他喝吧。</p><p>说起来，如果丘的孩子能活下来，会比蛇立小几岁，也许会黏在他后面一口一个“哥哥”；如果丘的妻子能活下来，四个人一起热热闹闹，日子应该比现在温馨吧。</p><p>几杯酒入腹，两人怅然地走在回家路上。这片地区贫苦，沿途都是泥砖墙，在黑夜里暗沉沉的不反射一点光。黑暗中，蛇立走在前头，醉意朦胧双眼，没走几步就被什么东西给绊倒了。</p><p>阿丘踉踉跄跄地走过来扶他。</p><p>丘的醉意比蛇立更浓，以往都是小酌怡情，今晚他喝的格外多，有意在这个特殊的日子里一醉方休，以逃避心中久积不散的阴霾。</p><p>妻儿去世给他的打击太大，这么多年了他仍无法消化，只能一头扎进日常琐碎中躲着，他知道这很懦夫，可他实在没办法，他忘不掉。看见绊倒蛇立的东西，一种熟悉感敲开他醉酒昏沉的脑壳，难以言喻的千思万绪瞬间涌上心头泄下眼眶。那深藏着的记忆，重见天日；那想逃避的男人，逃无可逃。高大醉汉呜咽着狰狞了脸，抱着捡到的东西摔地上轻声哭泣。</p><p>他的反应把迷糊的蛇立一下子吓清醒了，记忆里的阿丘无论多大事都能笑笑说“没事儿”，从小到大他从没见硬汉阿丘哭过。男人动静不大却还是让蛇立慌了神，他手忙脚乱地去扶他，两人摇摇晃晃地站起来就想回家。</p><p>站起来才发现阿丘手里抱着一个仿真机械头，机械头连着仿生机械脊柱，脊柱拽着一具破败的身子。蛇立想拿过来丢掉，可阿丘像孩子似的紧紧抱着死活不撒手，无可奈何，蛇立只能一手撑着不久前还自称“叔”的“小孩”，一手拉过藕断丝连的机器人拖行朝家走。</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>“这是……我和她……和他们一起制造的机器人。”</p><p>丘清晨睡醒，宿醉使他头晕脑胀，坐在桌前愣愣看着给自己端早餐的蛇立，又扭头看堆在角落的破机械，说话语气怅然若失。</p><p>蛇立“嗯”了一声，沉默着把粥放在丘面前。</p><p>“为什么会出现在这里……”丘喃喃自语道。</p><p>曾经和妻子一同努力创造的作品，虽然失败了，但上边残留着零散的回忆。如今在特殊的日子里出现在自己面前，丘冥冥之中觉得这是一种契机。</p><p>盯着随意丢在角落的机器人，它已经头首分离、破败不堪，泥尘铁锈斑驳，但还是让丘想起了制造它时与妻子和同伴们默契相处的时光。</p><p>那时他和她双向暗恋，手指不经意碰到一起丘都能脸红结巴，妻子则优雅多了，只微微一笑地说声“抱歉”，丘就觉得自己完了。</p><p>那段有知心朋友、有相爱伴侣的时光，说是丘生命中的最美好也不为过，后来两人结了婚还有了孩子，丘握着她的手如握着世间珍宝，能傻兮兮地站原地乐半天。朋友说他机械精英谈个恋爱谈傻了。丘说我乐意，你懂个屁。</p><p>一切都是那么美好，直到意外降临，幸福落马。</p><p>蛇立看阿丘陡然痛苦的神情，敲了敲碗让他回神，小心提醒：“先喝粥。”</p><p>“嗯。” 丘把碗端起来就喝，眼睛却没离开过那堆报废机械。</p><p>上天突然把它派来，是不是有什么启示？</p><p>丘决定修好它。</p><p>丘修的时候，蛇立就在一旁观察机器人头部里体积细小却排列复杂的线路，偶尔问一两句机械臂关节怎么处理、末端执行机构怎么运动之类的。</p><p>以截面来看，这个机器应该是被钝器打断的，受力面在颈后吧，因为那里的仿真皮肤都被击得稀烂了。</p><p>蛇立粗略分析了一下就把碗丢水池里睡觉去了，昨晚照顾丘忙了大半夜没怎么休息，现在只想补觉。</p><p>睡得迷糊间，听见机器人开机重启的机械提示音沙哑又好听，左胸口运转着的散热器发出轻微的扇叶旋转声也让少年感到舒心，梦境安然。</p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>“现在是15点27分36秒，该起床了，蛇立。”</p><p>“唔……阿丘别……5分钟……”</p><p>“5分钟前提示您，您也是这么说的。请起床。”</p><p>蛇立听到敬语触电似的弹坐起来——阿丘不会这样叫醒自己。睁开眼却对上一双瞳孔反复放大缩小、尝试聚焦的机械眼睛，刚睡醒的蛇立有些懵逼。</p><p>蛇立伸手把靠得太近的机器人推远就开始喊阿丘，丘在门口应了一声。蛇立松口气下床朝阿丘跑去，还没跑近就看他背上背包，便神情紧张地问：“你去哪？”</p><p>“进城，去修理街看看有没有那家伙能用的眼睛，它仿生眼坏了。”</p><p>看阿丘迈腿准备出门了，蛇立急忙喊道：“我也去！”</p><p>“在家好好待着，别让他砸坏了东西。这机器人看不见，哦对了，它有名字，贺呈，智能机，我不在你可以跟它说说话。”</p><p>蛇立抿唇不语，他不乐意。丘摸上他的白脑袋笑道：“都多大人了还这么粘人？你看着家我才放心，我很快回来，给你带吃的怎么样，你想吃什么？”</p><p>蛇立摇头，只说：“你快回。”</p><p>“好。” </p><p>丘转身离开了，蛇立站在门口看着丘的背影越变越小直至消失，回屋后理都不理还跪坐在床上尝试聚焦的机器，自顾自煮了碗面，端着碗倚在门口边等边吃。吃完了就把碗丢进水池里，然后回到门边继续等。</p><p>他的耐心好像用不完，能一个人坐在门前一动不动一言不发地等上一天。</p><p>这片地区偏僻到不在城市规划范围内，所以没铺设道路，这里的路都是人们走出来的。蛇立和丘的家门前鲜有人路过，路踏不实，大风吹来能从地面卷起一阵阵的沙尘，时有铺天盖地的气势。</p><p>就在沙尘笼罩间，蛇立瞥到一抹珊瑚红。</p><p>朦胧里能看到一个轮廓越走越近，蛇立微眯着眼试图看清。</p><p>“蛇立。”</p><p>！</p><p>突然的声响把蛇立吓了一跳，扭头一看，是那故障机器人，不知何时来到了自己身边。</p><p>蛇立不擅长面对陌生事物，对待人和物总是有先入为主的敌意。更何况这机器人让阿丘出现了痛苦的表情，蛇立认为这破机器带给了阿丘不好的回忆。若不是这是阿丘和他妻子的作品，若不是阿丘硬要把它带回来，他才不会理会垃圾，所以他自然不打算搭理这机器，可回过头来却发现珊瑚红不见了踪影。</p><p>贺呈靠他很近，还在反复尝试聚焦仿生瞳孔，轻微的机械声响在蛇立耳边像羽毛在挠痒。蛇立觉得烦，闷声推开，贺呈摔倒在地。蛇立瞥了一眼狼狈摸索、试图站起来的机器人，没说话也没有上前帮忙的意思，眼睛转回依旧望向被尘沙掩盖的地平线，淡黄眼睛焦虑层叠。</p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>时间在等待中无声溜走。</p><p>阿丘出去时已是下午，即使城市不大但来回也需要时间，蛇立这样安慰自己，额头上渗出薄汗。</p><p>眼睛盯着远方的地平线，今天天气好，黄昏过后的天空残留着晚霞染上夜色的余晖，淡淡的紫红铺在渐浓的夜幕里煞是旖旎。可蛇立无心欣赏，他双手手指交搓，薄汗频频，脚也控制不住地点地，眼睛瞪到干疼也丝毫不敢挪开视线，生怕错过阿丘回家的身影。</p><p>天色越晚，他的呼吸就越沉越急促，仿佛雨前湖里的鱼就快要缺氧窒息一般。额头汗水渐凝成一颗剔透水珠，顺着脸颊滚落。</p><p>也许阿丘今晚回不来，也好，这么晚了在城里留宿比较安全……蛇立重重地呼出一口气，喉结上下翻动。</p><p>……下一秒，</p><p>少年暴起抬脚把凳子踹翻在地！！</p><p>阿丘不回来了？他不回来了？！！！</p><p>未知的恐惧如同黑暗中的一只巨手，重重地摁在蛇立胸膛，即瞬把他压得濒临窒息！揪着头发表情慌乱，少年发红双眼神色惊恐！</p><p>突然的动静把旁边的机器人从休眠模式惊醒，立即打开热感应察看蛇立的位置。之前丘设置过指令——若是蛇立失控立刻把他控制安抚住！</p><p>丘那句“别让他砸坏东西”并不是对蛇立说。</p><p>贺呈靠近视线里那一团红黄相融的颜色，伸手一揽把蛇立牢牢禁锢在怀里。怀中人立即像被捕兽夹伤害的小兽般奋力挣扎起来，连踢带踹。机器不动分毫，反而收紧束缚。</p><p>“放开我！”</p><p>蛇立刚才陷入了情绪里丝毫没有察觉到这破机器人的靠近，回过神来已经被困在沉重的机械臂里，胸中一腔暴戾无处爆发，最后像火山喷发般汹涌，少年使出全力拼死挣扎却屁用没有，机器人不会痛不会坏，任凭他用尽全力也无法挣脱。最后人类有限的力气耗尽，只能停下来不甘地用眼睛乱瞟，全力搜索它的电源开关。</p><p>他也想从后颈把它脑袋打断，把那些线路扯烂再从机械眼眶塞进去，把机油倒上点燃，听仿真皮的硅胶被烧得噼哩作响。蛇立想得咬牙切齿。</p><p>“蛇立！”</p><p>一声突兀却又熟悉的呼唤，让少年双眼瞬间清明，蛇立循声看去，只见阿丘在夜色里远远地朝他招手。</p><p>“阿丘！”蛇立整个人醒过来，又开始挣扎。贺呈分析蛇立的肾上腺激素数值逐渐趋于正常便松开了桎梏。蛇立从贺呈怀里冲出来，转身跑去迎接丘。丘摸摸他的脑袋，笑着没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>晚饭前，丘给贺呈换上了新眼睛。蛇立从那仿生虹膜就能看出这双机械眼价格不菲，又看看手里的水果蛋糕，表情十分阴冷。</p><p>待蛇立一语不发地把丘做好的饭菜摆上桌，放好碗筷等丘一起动筷时，却不曾想贺呈也跟着坐了过来。机器人不进食，但它似乎有进食的设定。</p><p>一双墨黑色的仿生眼扫了一遍桌上的菜色搜索菜名，夹了一两道放进嘴里分析成分，最后录入系统菜谱。</p><p>蛇立沉默着低头吃饭，他对这机器没一丝好感。</p><p>倒是丘有说有笑的，让蛇立放松不少。丘清楚蛇立不习惯陌生事物，于是主动活络气氛，以减轻蛇立对贺呈的防备。</p><p>逗了半天，气氛总算回归平常，蛇立也舒心地淡笑，丘觉得是时候了，于是他小心翼翼地轻唤，“阿立。”</p><p>“嗯？” 蛇立抬眼看他，上挑的眼尾尽显笑意。</p><p>“我需要离开一段时间。” </p><p>丘看到蛇立刚扬起的嘴角立马掉了下去，赶紧补充道：“是这样，我这次出门碰到个客户接了个大单，需要出差一个月，一个月我就能回来，大半年不用再走。”</p><p>蛇立盯着碗里的米饭，默不作声。一时间房间沉寂下来，能听到的只有贺呈散热风扇的扇叶转动声。</p><p>“乖乖等我回来，我给你带礼物，好不好？” 丘耐心地哄着。</p><p>他知道蛇立因为小时候的事落下了阴影，生怕人抛弃他，所以自己离开半天他就会失控。这些年来丘一直尽量减少外出，只为了陪在他身边，养了这么多年，自家孩子有多脆弱丘已经了然于心，只是这次……</p><p>丘伸手握住蛇立拿筷子的手轻轻揉捏，温声哄道：“乖乖等叔回来，好吗？”</p><p>“叔，” 蛇立抬头笑了，眼睛被微长的刘海遮住看不清里面情绪，“我不小了。”</p><p>“……好，家里有贺呈，你可以……”</p><p>“你去吧，”蛇立打断他，“这么大了，我能控制自己的脾气。”</p><p>“嗯，” 丘莫名尴尬，松开蛇立的手试图把气氛活跃回来，“我家阿立长大了，是大男人了。”</p><p>蛇立笑了没说话。</p><p>丘看在眼里，他觉得蛇立一直都是这么淡淡的，偶尔会暴露出来很恶戾很沉重的脾气，但那也只是偶尔，就像河流偶尔引一次山洪，而后又是涓涓细流。</p><p>隔着年龄隔条沟，直男丘实在没办法猜到小孩的心情，这个由他一手带大的孩子越长大就越让他琢磨不透。</p><p>为人父不容易啊，丘暗自叹气。</p><p> </p><p>7.<br/>几天后，有车停在门口来接丘。黑色车身在七月阳光下反射刺眼的光，照亮翩飞沙砾。丘停下脚步，转身对蛇立说不用送了，蛇立便听话地停在原地目送丘。</p><p>丘上车前转身朝蛇立挥挥手，坐在后座的人瞥了一眼，低着嗓子地问：“敏娴她不是……？”</p><p>“嗯……去世了，”丘叹了口气，心事仍不能轻易被提起，“那不是我和她的孩子，我收养的。”</p><p>“哦，他很听你的话？”</p><p>察觉不对劲，丘立马严声警告：“他不是我的孩子，所以你别打他主意，计划我会好好完成。”</p><p>“别紧张，”后座上的人低吟着笑了：“只要你不逃，我们怎会对孩子下手。”</p><p>言外之意如果他逃跑，孩子也绝不会有好果子吃。</p><p>丘皱眉盯着玻璃上反射的那张与家中机器人无异的脸，半晌才开口：“贺呈。”</p><p>“嗯？” 黑发男人瞥了他一眼，眼神凛厉。</p><p>“看在我们曾经的交情上，别动那孩子。”</p><p>“看你表现。”贺呈像是想起什么，问道，“昨晚给你的仿生眼给它安上了么，型号对么？”</p><p>“安了，合适。”</p><p>“哦，” 尾音可疑地拖长，“那就好。”</p><p> </p><p>8.<br/>丘仅仅离开一天，蛇立把家里能砸的都砸了。</p><p>他能控制他的脾气？他能控制个屁！</p><p>小时候被双亲推来搡去的画面依旧记忆犹新。有谁能忍受被众亲人们围在中间指指点点说三道四的感觉？百般乞求、不被接受，那种被人当扫把星对待的强烈无助感在小蛇立稚嫩的世界里划下浓重深刻的一痕，而小蛇立的身体至今仍铭记着被推搡得团团转的感觉。</p><p>自从那件事后小蛇立就害怕与人来往、害怕被拒绝。和除了丘以外的人交谈都会让他惊恐万分，所以丘带他躲到这偏僻之地，陪他慢慢接触人群，蛇立就这么一路长大。</p><p>自闭是当时幼小他仅有的自我保护。除了丘以外，蛇立没有熟知的人了，于是如今丘离开时，巨大的未知就会化为可怖的怪物，吼叫着要撕毁他，蛇立活像只胆小的、失败的墨鱼，喷了一嘴墨用来逃命，结果自己也在茫茫大洋中迷失方向。</p><p>一旦感觉穷途末路，他就会张牙舞爪地无差别攻击，这是他的黔驴之技，仅为了保护自己不被伤害。</p><p>在发狂初期，机器贺呈能禁锢他阻止他，一机一人僵持着，直到贺呈响起低电警告只能开启休眠模式到一旁自助充电。贺呈已经算是快充型，但就这么30分钟，狂暴的蛇立把家翻了个底朝天。</p><p>贺呈自动唤醒后无奈修改程序为省电模式，牢牢地抱了蛇立一整夜，期间蛇立有过狂躁、有过恸哭、有过哀求。但就算贺呈是个智能机，能通过数据来分析出主人部分的不稳定情绪作出相应对策，也终究是个机器，不能100%切身体会人类复杂的感情。电脑和人脑区别还是很大的，就像现在贺呈完全无法对正在饮泣的人类作出任何实质性的安抚行为，它只能放轻束缚他的力度，等人类哭累沉沉睡去，才把怀中的他放进软和的被窝。</p><p>贺呈作出一个叹气的动作，尽管他并不会呼出二氧化碳。然后匆匆地，又开始给自己充电。充电时贺呈未闭的眼睛会闪荧绿色的呼吸灯，在右眼的荧绿光里，有一个小红点在微不可见地闪烁。</p><p>那是人类贺呈在机械眼虹膜里放置的摄像头，而此时他正通过摄像头观察着这个房间里发生的一切。</p><p>“归零”计划重启得过于迫切，他不被允许有任何一点失误，所以眼前少年这枚棋子，还有剩下的几枚棋子，他都要握好握稳，以确保万无一失。</p><p>许久，他沉默地拿过一张相片，皱巴巴的相片上几位年轻人面容都扭曲了，然而他们自信、希望，从回忆里相框边溢出勃勃生机。目光扫过一张张熟悉的脸最终定格一个金发女人，从因褶皱而变形的脸上也能看出她的笑容得体又强势，她正是贺呈下一个要带回的目标。</p><p> </p><p>9.<br/>蛇立醒时，眼睫毛被干掉的泪水糊住睁不开，他想用手揉却被阻止，紧接着就有温热的毛巾迎脸盖上，然后力度不轻不重地为他清洗，还一并擦净了他的黑鼻尖。</p><p>蛇立睁开眼就对上一双凑得极近的机械眼。啧，破机器总是没有距离感。</p><p>蛇立抗拒地把它推开，视野清晰了就发现家里一塌糊涂。昨天失控时的记忆浮现，掺杂着那种铺天盖地的焦躁不安，蛇立又开始呼吸急促起来。贺呈探测到对方的呼吸频率开始不正常，二话不说上来就把人抱住。</p><p>？！！！</p><p>蛇立气急败坏，这破机器有毛病吧？！动不动上来就抱，是不是程序有问题？！</p><p>“吃饭。” 机器贺呈毫无语调地说，锢着蛇立把人抱到餐桌，摁着他让他坐下又把筷子塞进他手里，然后坐在了蛇立对面。</p><p>蛇立这才发现他做了两人份，而且看菜色，与他昨晚的晚餐如出一辙。</p><p>“剩菜？”</p><p>“刚出炉，丘先生修复我时把原有的程序格式化了，我只记得这两道菜谱。”</p><p>一碗饭下肚，蛇立觉着自己似乎也没有那么讨厌它。可是它一来，阿丘就出门，如果不是给它买仿生瞳，阿丘也不会接单子，就不需要离家这么久！还有造价昂贵的机械眼，蛇立虽然不说但他真是嫉妒极了，若不是因着敏娴姨的原故，蛇立会把他拆了卖废品！</p><p>丘不在，蛇立就不装乖孩子，劣性根不再藏着掖着，直接不满地质问：“你知不知道阿丘具体去哪？”</p><p>贺呈摇头，它认知有限，没有丝毫格式化前的记忆，格式化后丘给它编写的程序活像蛇立的机器人保姆，可它不是家用机器。</p><p>机器人贺呈吃东西有种近乎公式化的优雅与从容。一筷子夹起的米饭能精确到粒。吃进嘴里的咀嚼也是节奏规律、不紧不慢。</p><p>蛇立皱着眉盯着机器人，有些好奇：“你能吃东西？”</p><p>机器贺呈的墨色瞳孔盯着蛇立没说话，餐桌礼仪设定着食不语。等把嘴里东西咽下，他扯过一张纸巾站起来微微躬身帮蛇立擦嘴，边擦边说：</p><p>“我体内安装了胃袋，稍微进食没问题。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>蛇立面上不显，但他确实对眼前这铁皮机器起了好奇心。少年人对新奇的一切总是充满了探知欲，于是在接下来的相处，蛇立各种暗中观察。</p><p>比如他发现贺呈左颈有个暗扣，打开暗扣就有个接口，却不是用来充电的，充电的USB接口其实在舌头下方。</p><p>“怎么在那里？”</p><p>“方便插入。”</p><p>“那吃东西不会影响吗？方便插入怎么不设置在屁//眼？” 一个月的朝夕相处，蛇立已经放下了对贺呈的森严戒备，而且这破机器不像阿丘，总是沉闷闷的，让少年忍不住地想去挑逗他。</p><p>“不受影响，设置在后//穴无法自行充电。而且，我不喜欢。”</p><p>蛇立有些嗤之以鼻，机器谈什么喜不喜欢，它可能只知道“喜欢”的字面意思，或查出在“喜欢”这种情绪下人类的哪些数值会产生变化，而“喜欢”具体是什么感觉它根本不可能知道。</p><p>凝视了对面机器人许久，蛇立开口道：</p><p>“喂，贺呈。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“今晚我带你去个地方。”</p><p> </p><p>10.<br/>夏末的风已经开始泛凉，到了夜晚，经过曝晒的沙地会被夜风吹大温差，空气从难耐的燥热变成舒适的温度。地平线上，星星舒服地睡在无边天际闪着碎光，不时有藏匿土中的昆虫鸣叫，于宁静间隙中嘈杂。</p><p>又一阵风吹来，吹起细沙和蛇立的碎发。</p><p>“看那里，” 蛇立指着黑幽幽的不远处，“那里是我们捡到你的地方。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“再往前走，是机械废弃堆，也就是你们机器人的乱葬岗。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“不过你们机器人对生死没有概念。” 蛇立低头看坑洼不平的土路，领着贺呈往废弃机械堆走，“捡到你那天，是淑敏姨和她孩子的祭日，也就是阿丘老婆和孩子的祭日。”</p><p>“那天我想着，如果淑敏姨和她的小孩活着该有多好，可能生活会更穷一点，但至少阿丘不会那么痛苦。”</p><p>“然后你出现了，我意识到你的存在无时无刻不刺激着阿丘，所以我刚开始很不喜欢你，甚至想拆了你。”</p><p>蛇立把贺呈带到了机械堆的顶端，蛇立抬头看向贺呈深黑的机械眼，正好与它对视。果然，机器人即使是在同类的葬身之处也丝毫不会动容，它们只是硬件与软件的结合，是冰冷的数据与无聊的二进制。没有丝毫感情的机器却是此刻多情的蛇立认为的最佳倾诉者。它们不理解感情这种温热复杂的东西，分析不出这东西的具体成分，也就无法消化和给予回馈，蛇立不需要回馈。</p><p>他只想说些平常无法对丘说的话。</p><p>而机器贺呈确实无法理解蛇立想说的到底是什么，它只能抓住最后一句用语言系统分析重点，然后生硬道：“你想驱逐我。”</p><p>蛇立闻言愣了愣，随即坐下望着星空摇摇头笑道：“不是，你听我说……”</p><p>“淑敏姨和她的儿子不可能死而复生，阿丘他明白这一点，也正因此放不下过去的他才更孤独，他需要家人需要我，我的病看似是我离不开他，其实他也离不开我。”</p><p>“阿丘把整颗心都放我身上，操心这操心那，还为了我搬到这鸟不拉屎的地方。但我知道他是在转移注意力，他其实还是一直在躲。”</p><p>“他带我走出我的阴影，我也想帮他走出去。于是我思考着怎样能让他不那么孤独。我以为听他的话，乖乖地当个好孩子会有所缓解，可这么多年下来，我发现我还是帮不了他。”</p><p>“我想，也许他需要一个新的家庭成员来带他走出阴影。新的洗去旧的，留下来的痛苦也能被时间冲淡。所以那天我看到彗星的时候，我许了个愿，希望阿丘和我能有个新家人。”</p><p>“然后你出现了。”</p><p>“刚开始我确实因为你对他的影响而讨厌你，但我后来才明白，你的出现让他学会了去面对。”</p><p>蛇立有些不好意思地看向贺呈，眼睛里倒映浩瀚星空。</p><p>“总之……我想说的就是，我接受你了，我们以后就是一家人了。欢迎你。”</p><p> </p><p>11.<br/>机器贺呈没有半点反应。也许人类一连串的真情流露使他超负荷了吧，蛇立想。它在明显卡顿之后开口：“所以……你是为了丘才接受的我？”</p><p>蛇立惊讶地微微瞪大了眼睛，小脸上写满了诧异。他既诧异于贺呈对语言的处理技术突飞猛进，又奇怪于贺呈对阿丘的称呼——之前它一直称阿丘为“丘先生”的！</p><p>蛇立没有细想，因为这个问题确实噎住他了！</p><p>“你是为了丘才想有个新家人，你是为了丘才想接受我，” 贺呈的机械眼此时直直地凝着蛇立，“你……喜欢丘？”</p><p>蛇立愣了两秒，尔后嗤笑道：“我把他当我爹！你个破机器知道什么是喜欢吗就瞎几把乱说。”</p><p>也许是面无表情的机器人问出这样有些憨憨的话，反差之大让蛇立笑得停不下来，他在星空下笑得畅快，惊醒一群星星慌张地在夜空中闪烁。</p><p>他不曾在丘面前这么笑过，在丘心里他还是那个困在亲戚间的小男孩，他警惕又谨慎地保护着他的身心。蛇立离开了他时心理也确实脆弱了些，阿丘把他保护得太好，他离了阿丘就会没有安全感，所以会发狂，像流落荒岛的人面对面遇见了野兽会制造大动静吓跑对方一样，蛇立只是想让危险离自己远些。</p><p>只是丘过分的小心翼翼让他觉得自身狂躁的那一面是不对的，是辜负了阿丘的细心呵护。他应该快点好起来，不应该成为阿丘的累赘，所以蛇立把另一半自己藏得很好，只有偶尔暴露。</p><p>可面对贺呈时则不用担心这些，因为贺呈是个机器人，无论蛇立怎么对待它都不会有情感负担，它不会有回馈蛇立也省去了回应回馈的功夫；贺呈能阻止他发狂；更重要的是，机器人贺呈不会拒绝他。</p><p>童年屡次被拒绝的经历让蛇立变得只要一被拒绝，就再也不会提类似要求。十四岁生日时跟丘提出想喝酒，但被丘拒绝了，他便只字不提喝酒，以至于后来成年了即使丘提议去喝蛇立也需要踟蹰半天。而机器人只要主人作出指令就会按照吩咐做，这对害怕被拒绝的蛇立来说再适合不过了。</p><p>蛇立抬眼就着星星微弱的光凝视着贺呈的脸，横眉锋利、鼻梁硬挺，不禁感慨这真的不是女性向机器么，怎么这么好看。</p><p>你看那两片薄唇，仿真度真高，模拟肌肤的硅胶看起来那么软……</p><p>等蛇立回过神来，四片嘴唇已经快要相触。</p><p>亲吻机器人？看起来多么可笑！蛇立眼底刚闪过一丝慌乱，就看到贺呈面无表情的脸。</p><p>哦，是了，仿真度过高都忘了这是个机器人了。</p><p>不就像个道具？那还慌什么？</p><p>蛇立开始不怀好意地上下打量机器贺呈的身材，笑着舔了舔嘴角，</p><p>“喂，傻大个，你有没有勃//起功能~？”</p><p>……</p><p>星空下，绯色氤氲，喘//息淫//糜惊醒夜空中的星星，星空璀璨，红点隐现。</p><p> </p><p>12.<br/>一大早起床的贺呈心情不错，于是在卧室里单手做了50个俯卧撑，肌肉随着动作张弛，其上的满身伤疤狰狞。汗水顺着手臂紧实的肌理滑下打湿地面后，他便起身去浴室洗了个澡。</p><p>水汽间低头瞥见自己的下面，贺呈难得地笑了。</p><p>昨晚的香艳历历在目，即使摸不着、仅仅隔着屏幕看他也清晰感觉到对方身体深处迸发的欲/望，像沉眠的火山苏醒，岩浆般滚烫着贺呈的胸膛，前所未有的奇妙感觉让他顺从天性跟着释放了一回，只是屏幕对面的人太骚太撩，在贺呈过目不忘的记忆力里一遍遍面色绯红，让他光是回想就爽了一夜。</p><p>餍足地带着队伍坐上了车，贺呈着手准备捕捉下一个目标。</p><p>……</p><p>被围困在自家庭院时，这只聪慧的猎物知道自己已经落入圈套，但她勇气过人，竟和猎人谈起了条件。</p><p>“希望你还记得，当年的承诺……”</p><p>对面的人冲着手机语气强势，浅金发绛红唇，同时拥有英气与娇媚的漂亮女人。</p><p>“不管什么理由绝对不可以……！”</p><p>挂掉电话，见夫人扭头对贺呈说：“我答应你们去完成计划，但你们，”</p><p>高跟鞋一声脆响，女人迈前一步揪住贺呈衣领低声警告：“绝对不能动我的儿子！”</p><p>“否则，老见不会放过你！”</p><p>贺呈眼色沉了又沉，终究还是看在见先生的面子上按下耐心等她松开衣领。伸手理了理褶皱的领子，贺呈声音低哑得有几分不悦：“你放心，只要你按照规定完成计划，我不会动他。”</p><p>女人冷哼了一声，在被押送上车之前突然出口呵斥道：“贺呈！当年的实验是你自愿的！我知道你有怨言，可我们也因为对你的愧疚而同意回归！我劝你不要太过分，放过那些孩子！你别以为我不知道你对淑敏做的事！你的承诺能有几句实言！”</p><p>贺呈挥手让手下把人“请”上车，自己转身坐上了另一辆的后座。</p><p>今天心情好不计较，当然，她孩子这枚棋子还是要攥着的，不过还是要看见先生的面子，派几个人暗中盯着就行。</p><p>不然容易乱了棋盘。</p><p> </p><p>13.<br/>眼看着过去了一个半月，丘还是没有回来。即使有贺呈在，蛇立的不安感已经日益减轻，但丘的失约还是让蛇立不可避免地失控发狂。</p><p>机器贺呈一如既往地按照程序抱着禁锢蛇立，蛇立在它臂弯里恢复所需的时间也越来越短。对于缺乏安全感的孩子，拥抱是一剂良药。</p><p>很快蛇立就恢复了清明，机器贺呈依照正常数据松开桎梏，但蛇立还是抱着机器人不撒手。</p><p>自从那一晚，蛇立对机器贺呈愈发地依赖，抱着它像是小孩抱着自己心爱的玩具。只是蛇立再也没见过贺呈气势汹汹的模样，那时的它像突然活了过来有了强大气场，干得蛇立半天缓不过神。</p><p>是不是当时不小心触发了什么机关？蛇立想。</p><p>不过眼前最重要的事是找回丘，蛇立担心丘出差时出了问题，毕竟丘从未有过失约之举。惶恐不安的心终日战战兢兢，犹豫许久蛇立决定进城去修理城，找售卖贺呈机械眼睛的老板问问丘到底接了什么单。</p><p>与人交流对蛇立来说需要巨大的勇气，但他说过贺呈的出现让丘学会面对，那么他也要鼓起勇气学着面对才是。</p><p>若是丘在，他一定会阻止蛇立，责备他有勇无谋。可贺呈不会拒绝他。</p><p>于是拉过机器贺呈的手，少年迈出了融入世界的第一步。</p><p>此后他还会迈出第二第三第无数步，不管有没有这只手。</p><p>一路指着贺呈的眼睛问下去，这里的人都说没卖过这样的机械眼，蛇立被拒绝得气喘吁吁，安慰自己这种一看就是高级货的配件应该在消费水平比较高的地方出售才是。蛇立牵着贺呈拐个弯，打算绕过这荒凉街道去更高级一些的机器人维护店。</p><p>这条城中最大的修理街已然空空如也，开门营业的店铺屈指可数，路人更是少之又少，一些鲜为人知的角落还有乞丐睡在地面。</p><p>记得小时候阿丘也带自己来过这里短住过一段时间，阿丘忙时帮人修理机器人，闲时便抱着自己到街上玩。那时街道还窄，人和机器摩肩擦踵着，机油味飘然，各种吆喝声、谈话声、金属碰撞声杂糅在一起，声浪一层比一层高。虽然当时觉得嘈杂，但热闹的气氛还是深刻在了幼小的心灵。</p><p>繁华昙花一现，对比现在秋霜打落叶般的凄凉，蛇立不禁想为什么会变成这样。</p><p>走神中，迈出没两步蛇立就撞到了人。</p><p>“抱……”</p><p>“你想找到他吗？”</p><p>脱口而出的道歉被打断，对方明显是有备而来，蛇立吃惊又警惕抬起头，却从对方的帽檐瞥到了一抹熟悉的珊瑚红。</p><p>是那时在家门口看到的……</p><p>“我叫莫关山，你跟我来一下。”</p><p>红毛皱眉紧盯着蛇立身后的机器人，蛇立犹豫了半晌，还是决定松开贺呈的手，跟着他来到了一个死角。</p><p>蛇立急需知道丘的近况，没了丘的他如临深渊。</p><p>蛇立表面上云淡风轻，其实手心已经渗出薄汗。焦躁感丝丝缕缕如茧一般逐渐把他包裹。</p><p>若是眼前的红发少年作出什么不利之举，蛇立百分百会当街发狂。</p><p>而这个自称莫关山的少年只是环顾四周确认无人跟踪后，扭头对蛇立说：</p><p>“我将告诉你你找的人的去向，还有他参与的，”</p><p>“——‘归零’计划。”</p><p> </p><p>14.<br/>“2020年，老一辈的科学家们提出了大脑控制机械的设想并开始验证其可能性，由于当时对大脑神经元运行机制领域的了解十分有限，该研究于2023年4月1日以失败告终。</p><p>部分学者坚持认为人脑和人工智能高度融合技术具有宝贵价值及一定的可行性。为了实现人机交流，部分学者自费坚持进行该项研究，后来获得部分企业家的援助。</p><p>2039年，科学界对脑神经的探索进一步完善，贺呈、刘淑敏、丘、见烨、莫开河5名新锐科学家改变了原有的人脑操作机器思路，创造出了机器接受人脑信号新路线，研制脑机接口系统。神经手术机器人向大脑快速植入大量4-6微米粗细的线，通过USB-C接口与制造的高匹配机器人交流读取信息。该研究于2044年5月6日以失败告终。”</p><p>蛇立盯着莫关山递过来的资料，上面丘的名字有些晃眼睛。他一时失措，压根不明白这十几年前就停掉的事和丘的失联有什么联系。</p><p>“近期‘归零’计划重启，我父亲也被他们带走了。”</p><p>莫关山细眉紧皱，眼里满是痛苦，“他们想继续44年的脑机连接研究……这实验会让神经元超负荷，给人脑造成极大的精神伤害。那次实验就是因为实验人员承受不住VRML的极密电波，导致神经受损才失败的。”</p><p>“而这次计划重启，按照规定，参与实验的学者都要亲自调试……你要知道，” 莫关山神情严肃地凝着蛇立的眼睛，“神经损伤不可逆，决无治愈的可能。我的父亲和你要找的人都是曾经参与过那项研究的科学家，你觉得他们能逃得掉吗？”</p><p>莫关山的话好像连续重拳，狠狠地锤在蛇立脑袋上，他“嗡”地一声耳鸣，身子不住地发虚。</p><p>片刻，蛇立大口喘息着恢复过来：“那我们、怎么做？”</p><p>蛇立的爽快让莫关山眉头松了松，他把撑着膝盖半蹲的蛇立扶起来，说：“这些事是我父亲离开前告诉我的，我也不知道他们研究所的具体位置，但我知道一个人，也许他有线索。”</p><p>“好。” 蛇立抬起沉重的眼皮，呼吸不稳面容惨白却眼神凛厉。</p><p>丘保护过蛇立，蛇立也决不会让丘收到一点伤害。想着，原先满腔的恐惧虚弱被一种升腾而起的守护欲所替代，热血滚烫沸腾在少年起伏的胸膛。</p><p>“对了，” 莫关山临走前又回头，说，“关于你的机器人……”</p><p>蛇立才蓦然忆起那张资料上另一个熟悉的名字，白纸黑字印刷着——</p><p>贺呈。</p><p> </p><p>15.<br/>“它是被我打烂的，我父亲曾提醒过我要千万注意安全，因为这项计划为了阻止研究人员逃跑，会把他们的家人当做把柄。那个机器人，之前企图监视我时被我打烂，如今在你身边，恐怕是用来监视你了。”</p><p>回家归途，风尘仆仆，莫关山的话在蛇立脑海里一遍遍回响，他踏在土路上却如履薄冰。一天之内，连环炮般的意料之外把他脆弱的神经轰炸得几分衰弱。“归零”计划、参加实验的丘、还有派来监视他的机器贺呈……究竟还有什么是他不知道的？</p><p>他一直以为机器贺呈是上天派来的家人，是他许愿的礼物，是他和丘的新希望和新救赎……结果，却只是幕后黑手派来监视他的傀儡？！难怪那天它突生异变，原来是背后有人在操控！蛇立一想到这就像踩了狗屎一样恶心，亏他还把它当成了家庭的一员，一切都是他天真的“以为”。</p><p>还有丘……十多年形影不离的相伴，他以为他对丘已经有足够的了解，他不仅能看穿丘的孤独，也能理解丘的懦弱，他以为他自知丘的一切，可那也只是他的“自以为”！</p><p>在模糊的童年里，蛇立唯一确定的就是填补丘心灵空虚的想法，他像他孩子般乖巧听话，希望能减轻他的孤独。除了自己隐藏的一面外，蛇立几乎全身心交付给了丘，而埋藏性格也只是为了让丘安心。蛇立把自己满满的都给了丘，也以为丘给他的也是满的，毕竟丘待他那么好！可直到贺呈出现，直到莫关山告诉他，他才发觉丘给他的不过是他人生的一偶！</p><p>他根本不了解他！因为丘什么都不跟他说！</p><p>为什么说是去出差？为什么不把真相告诉他？究竟还有多少事瞒着他？！如果不是莫关山，自己还要被瞒在鼓里多久？！还要在家里苦苦等多久？！蛇立觉得自己完完全全就是个自作多情的傻.逼！</p><p>回家路上寂静无声，机器人仍冷硬地跟在身后，蛇立看到它就会回想起自己做过的蠢事，再次确定对机器人动感情的自己绝对是个史无前例的大！傻！逼！</p><p>他开始唾弃那个被保护到愚昧的自己，天真无知。他迫切的想要向丘证明自己已经成长到能和他一起分担的程度，蛇立已经不需要被他当长不大的孩子保护着，丘也不需要再默默地独自承受这一切了！</p><p>不甘成为他人工具的蛇立、不甘扯后腿的蛇立，前所未有的激动与清醒，他知道自己需要改变。</p><p>他需要变强。</p><p> </p><p>16.<br/>蛇立在修理街跟陌生人的离开让屏幕对面的贺呈感到不安。他不知道自己是担心有人对蛇立透露什么，还是不安蛇立离开这个行为本身。</p><p>蛇立从未离开过机器人，也就从未离开过贺呈的监视。自己除了工作和日常活动，基本上所有的时间都用来盯这个年轻人，日久天长，他已经习惯睡前看一眼屏幕对面的人的睡颜。</p><p>这次他的短暂离开给贺呈带来隐约不安，但对方的生活一成不变，屏幕对面的他还是一如既往地沉默、爆发、再沉默。</p><p>就在贺呈的惴惴不安快要被抚平之际，毫无预兆的，屏幕全黑了。</p><p>怎么也唤醒不了，最后一个画面是蛇立的手指朝镜头伸来，想来是摄像头被发现被他毁了。机器贺呈被格式化后就不能再稳定地接收他的脑电波，即使能接收，距离太远也无济于事。贺呈烦躁地揉了揉眉心，随即一拳锤穿了电脑。</p><p>他彻底失去与蛇立的联系了，内心的焦躁不甘像泡了水的海绵，迅速膨胀实化。但贺呈又预感会很快再见到他，至于为什么……</p><p>贺呈从玻璃展台上俯视整个实验室，目光落在穿着防护服的丘身上。</p><p>蛇立之前是控制丘的把柄，此刻两者的位置却巧妙地发生了调转。有饵在，不怕蛇不入筐。</p><p>贺呈满意地笑了。</p><p>眼看着一天天过去，贺呈一次次习惯性地想监察少年的身影却一次次地落空，他怒视着原来摆放电脑的地方，心中微妙的焦躁堆砌成通天的墙，随着“归零”计划召回任务步入尾声，在烦虑快到达临界点的时候，终于在一次捕捉用来填补空位的小白兔的任务中，那条日思夜想的蛇咬了过来。</p><p>满身伤的贺呈第一次觉得刺痛是令人喟叹的爽。</p><p>被蛇立用小刀在手臂划了细长的一条痕，贺呈面不改色地反扑。处心积虑，轻松擒拿。他不顾他的挣扎低头在他耳边吟了一句“不自量力”后，扭头看向一旁棕发少年身后护着的少女和浅金发色的少年，想着见烨果然是个麻烦。</p><p>见一明显被盯怂了，躲在展正希身后像小型犬一样颤抖着大声叫嚣：“你……你放过展子茜！放了我妈！放了我们的家长！否、否则、我爸不会放过你的！”</p><p>贺呈只觉得好笑，几个初生牛犊，不知天高地厚地跑来拦截，同伴都落到他手里了还敢跟他谈条件。只是看在见先生面子上不好动见一。贺呈手一挥，手下的人就把他们全都带走了。只剩手中的猎物还在负隅抵抗。</p><p>“放开我！”</p><p>“这句话我听你说得都听腻了。”</p><p>感觉到手中的薄弱身躯明显一僵，贺呈笑着掂了掂，说：“换一句。”</p><p> </p><p>17.<br/>这群孩子闹的动静挺大，但好在顺利摆平了。见一连同展正希一起被见先生接走看管；展子茜被留了下来进行神经手术机器人的研制，贺呈答应不会让她进行最终试调；莫关山太过暴躁就交由弟弟贺天监视；至于蛇立，贺呈把他禁锢在自己身边，以弥补之前自己内心的焦躁不安和满足一己之私。</p><p>蛇立曾是脱缰马，今却沦为笼中雀。</p><p>蛇立其实在贺呈的脑海里呻//吟、高//潮过无数次，每每回忆都会让他在万花筒般的欲望里迷失自我，可那总是如梦幻泡影、似刹那花火般可望不可即。如今终于如愿以偿地触摸到渴望已久的身躯，比想象中更细腻更软嫩的真实触感让人着迷，贺呈把人抱得紧实，粗糙的大手一遍遍抚摸着年轻的身体，看他一次次在身下布满淫.糜红潮。</p><p>贺呈发现蛇立真是敏感极了。每次进入，他都会脊背紧绷、身躯轻颤，蜷缩着脚趾被操成一滩水。最后只能塌着软腰高高地撅起/屁/股挨/操。</p><p>他深知蛇立恨他恨得入骨，蛇立的厌恶毫不掩饰，眼中的杀意展露无疑。可贺呈熟视无睹，因为他有绝对性的压制，任凭蛇立百般挣扎也绝无可能挣脱，他喜欢看蛇立在怀里抗拒最后却不得不与他一起沦欲的模样。</p><p>轻易反擒的利爪、锋利毒牙的每次反击都适得其反地让贺呈对这副身体更痴迷贪恋。往往激情过后他都会双手轻颤地抚/慰，双唇细密慎微地轻吻，与蛇立讨好般的缠绵，毕竟他恨他恨得咬牙切齿却又无计可施的样子是那么鲜活可爱，他怕欺负狠了他就逃了。</p><p>可贺呈发现蛇立眼里的光在慢慢黯淡，像逐渐熄灭星群的银河，像彗星一闪而过后的落寞。</p><p>手足无措的人镜像翻转变成了贺呈，他愈发宠溺自己的宠物，可宠物还是日益病弱，瘫倒在笼里毫无生机。</p><p>贺呈不知道事到如今为什么会变成这个样子，弄不清为何万分小心待他他还是日渐干涸衰竭。少年的病态失控疯长，这个病恹恹的样子让贺呈日益厌烦，他怀念以前两人互相勒脖子的日子。</p><p>但他还是想抢救这点滴尽显病态的爱慕，他亲吻蛇立冰凉的眼泪，问他想要什么他都能给。</p><p>“……让我见阿丘。” 少年在他怀里虚弱开口。</p><p>贺呈轻咬他的耳垂，低沉道：“这个不行。”</p><p>唯独这个不行，他不想看到蛇立因别人而重新鲜活的样子。他想让他重焕生机，但他应该只为他鲜衣怒马。</p><p>蛇立沉沉闭眼不再发一语。</p><p>“我可以让你见机器贺呈，” 贺呈微眯着眼把气息吹进蛇立的耳朵，见蛇立没有动静，又道，“你挺喜欢它的不是吗？”</p><p>怀中的人果不其然瞪大了眼睛怒目而视：“你果然监视着我！”</p><p>被这双眼一瞪，一种久违的感觉占据贺呈脑海，他转身把人压在身.下打.开他的双腿，迫不及待地顶.入，“你早就知道不是吗，还把摄像头拆了，是莫关山告诉你的吧？”</p><p>见少年紧咬下唇不做声，便压下身往他耳朵里吹气：“他啊，说不定跟你一样正撅着.屁.股被我弟干呢。”</p><p>手臂传来刺痛，贺呈看着撕咬自己到面容狰狞的蛇立，难以抑制的兴奋从天而降占据理智，忍不住轻笑着快速地加速顶/弄。</p><p>几日后，贺呈送了蛇立一束花。</p><p>那不是普通的花束，是由机械残骸包扎而成的机械花。</p><p>蛇立看着上面仿生眼珠上的熟悉裂口，那正是自己拆卸摄像头时不小心触破的裂痕。</p><p>“你……” 双唇颤抖得再也吐不出一个字，蛇立眼睛失焦，视线朦胧很快一滴眼泪无知觉掉落，碎在机械残肢上。贺呈看着他的眼泪，心情无比畅快，好似连日阴霾一扫而光。</p><p> </p><p>18.<br/>虽然它是个机器人，虽然它只是被用来监视它的工具，可丘不在的日子里都是机器贺呈在无微不至地照顾着自己。它没有怨言、不会拒绝、总是在自己发狂的时候第一时间阻止……怀着救赎的想法与它朝夕相处，蛇立俨然把这铁皮机器当成了家人般的存在。</p><p>不然能怎么办？他和丘都太过孤独，茕茕孑立形影相吊。年轻的心防更被轻易攻破，他对机器贺呈的感情比丘对它的深。丘把它当回忆的容器，蛇立却把它当通往幸福未来的钥匙。</p><p>他曾把希望都存放在这破机器里的。</p><p>如今却像是玻璃樽一般碎在自己眼前了。</p><p>蛇立抱着机械花束哭出声，这是他被囚禁以来哭得最疼一次，好像把这些日子的愤怒、委屈、无奈一并发泄出来。</p><p>有些人就是以痛伴生，灵魂里容纳着的细密又无尽的疼痛是驱使他们咬牙走下去的轮轴。一旦瓶塞被打开，心酸泄尽，他们便黯然了无生机。</p><p>蛇立的状况日渐式微。</p><p>贺呈本就不多的耐心此时已经消磨殆尽，他鄙夷如此病弱不堪的少年。当初的痴恋因为少年的转变而变质。所以在蛇立又一次提出想见丘时，贺呈不加考虑便答应下来，然后把他丢到实验室的玻璃展台吩咐人去叫丘便离开了。</p><p>蛇立站在灯光亮洁的玻璃展台向下看去，只见攒动的人头一律穿着白大衣，像机器人按照程序般生硬地移动着，整体严肃得让蛇立顿生几分疲惫。想到阿丘在这种高压的环境下工作他就不忍，更何况还有年幼的展子茜。</p><p>他不知道这项任务究竟有多重要有多紧迫值得贺呈他们如此步步紧逼，把活人当做把柄，就连孩子也不放过。他只能从普通人的视角力不从心地旁观、站在这儿远远地俯视着。</p><p>有人敲了门，蛇立以为是阿丘，转身看去却只见一个陌生的女人。</p><p>来人看着蛇立陡然激动，踩着高跟走过来拉着蛇立细细打量。</p><p>蛇立的社恐在机器贺呈的陪伴下已经好了大半，但在囚禁的日子里他长期处于自闭状态，此时他也不知该对这满脸惊喜的女人作何反应。</p><p>“你是淑敏的孩子吧！”来人语气难掩兴奋，蛇立刚想否认，又听她道：“我还以为……我还以为贺呈把你们都害死了！没想到你还活着，都长这么大了。”</p><p>女人搓着蛇立的一小撮头发埋怨发色随丘，蛇立像是五雷轰顶般愣在原地。</p><p>“等、” 蛇立有些喘不过气，“等等……被贺呈害死……是什么意思？”</p><p>贺呈……害死了…淑敏姨？！！！</p><p>女人眼里的兴奋瞬间消失得无影无踪，神情严肃：“这件事说来话长，我长话短说。”</p><p>“十七年前的实验，是我们一起做的。为了试验可行性，贺呈自愿提出亲自试，结果失败了。这些你爸爸告诉过你对吗？”</p><p>蛇立意识到她说的是丘，便顺着她的意思点点头，她才又接着说：“实验失败，但我们的家族企业都投了钱，为了赚回本钱逼我们继续，淑敏当时已经怀孕，不适合高强度高辐射的工作，你爸便带她一起离开了。”</p><p>“贺呈认为他们离开是背弃了他背叛了家族，怕他们泄露计划就制造一场车祸把你妈害死了。但他那时精神受损思维混乱，法律不能制裁他，可怜的淑敏就这么白白去世……”</p><p>蛇立在一连串的震惊里回不过神，就被女人目光温柔地摸头，“我跟淑敏是好朋友，她漂亮又为人善良。你有一个非常棒的妈妈。”</p><p>也许吧，如果淑敏姨能活下来并顺利生产，那个孩子会生活得很幸福，有善良的妈妈和负责任的爸爸，一家三口其乐融融，也许根本不会有自己的位置。</p><p>可现实是丘只有他，他也只有丘，可怜地相互依靠、卑微地祈求幸福。丘已经这么苦了，为什么上天还不放过他，让他在杀害心爱之人的手下工作；亲手做出将来会伤害自己的机器，让他不能逃避已知的伤害，只能坐以待毙地看着实验的日子一天天靠近。</p><p>“这不公平！”</p><p>“没有什么是公平的，孩子。”</p><p>蛇立感到前所未有的力不从心，丘为他做了这么多，他却无能为力。“我什么也做不了吗？”</p><p>“倒是有一个办法。”</p><p>“什么？！” 蛇立眼睛都亮了，急忙追问。</p><p>“你出去后，把贺呈蓄/意/谋/杀的事宣传出去，法/律不管那就让舆论给他应有的惩罚。另外，团结一些普通员工的家庭——这项计划的所有参与人员都要试验的，只是他们还被蒙在鼓里，你集合一下大众把真相公布出来声讨他。还有他的机器公司也有问题，不然支撑不起这么大的项目，你去找线索看看有没有什么可疑的点……他这样的人死不足惜！” 眼前的浅金发女人咬牙切齿地说道。</p><p>这段时间的欺辱也让蛇立对贺呈恨之入骨，只是他无计可施无力反抗，如今听到有报仇的机会他自然激动万分，可是冷静下来回味她的话……</p><p>“……出去？”他还有机会出去吗？到了一定时间贺呈就会来把他接走，带回那腥/膻萦鼻的无边噩梦。</p><p>“我自然是有办法的。”</p><p> </p><p>19.<br/>蛇立没有见到丘。他也想见丘，他很想跟丘痛诉这些非人的日子，像个孩子般受了委屈就跑去和家长告状求安慰。可他更想帮助丘逃离魔爪、更想让贺呈得到应有的惩罚。</p><p>所以他毫不犹豫地跟着金发女人穿过隐蔽的窄道，七弯八拐，最后通过实验室的通风口逃了出去。</p><p>“请帮我跟阿丘说，我会来救他。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>莫关山和贺天一直等在实验室不远处的车上，见蛇立逃出生天便下车接应。</p><p>见到莫关山的第一眼，蛇立抓住他的手急切地问：“贺天他没把你怎么样吧？！”</p><p>贺天醋性十足地扯开蛇立，与莫关山十指相扣。莫关山面红耳赤却不拒绝。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>幸运的莫关山……蛇立松了一口气。</p><p>见一被见父关了禁闭；展正希周围有贺呈的人把守；莫关山因为受贺天管理而相对自由，他们驱车前往莫家，莫家楼房坐落于城市郊区，车子逐渐驶离喧嚣、步入秀丽风景。一路上蛇立目不转睛地盯着开车的贺天，疑心他会不会是贺呈派来的间谍。莫关山说他可以信任，蛇立半信半疑。</p><p>莫关山显然是和那位女人串通一气的，蛇立刚到莫家屁股还没坐稳，莫关山就拿着一叠员工信息放在他面前。</p><p>“我会去集合群众，贺天已经初步调查过他哥的公司了。蛇立，你是我们当中最接近刘淑敏女士的人，所以由你来上诉最合适不过。”</p><p>“你们要告他？可前审不是说他精神混乱就结案了吗？再次起诉是你们又掌握了什么证据？”</p><p>“……不，我们没有新的证据。我们告他是为了引起更多人的注意后公布实验真相，不仅仅是受害员工及家属，我们还要让路人们认识到这一切，只有他们认识到这次实验害人害己，我们才有胜算。虽然这次计划功在千秋利在万代，但技术不成熟的情况下不能轻易拿人来做实验。同时这也能转移他的注意力，方便我们另一方面的施压。”</p><p>蛇立思索了一下，道：“这很危险，很有可能会遭受贺呈的武力镇压。”</p><p>“嗯，确实如此，所以我们要冷静要理智，前期我和贺天、展正希会尽可能多的收集资料，证据力求真实，以此为基础在后期加大宣传力度。只有真相才能无懈可击，我们不是造谣生事，是在陈述事实唤醒民众。我们前期会一直把你保护起来，后期才让你面对民众进行宣讲，你不要有心理负担和安全担忧。”</p><p>可最令蛇立害怕的不是身心安危，而是站在众人面前的演讲，一想到他需要面对浩浩汤汤的人群开口说话，他就如坐针毡！</p><p>但是时候成长了，他不能再做那个缩在丘身后的内向小孩，真相需要他勇敢，丘需要他勇敢，就连那个背负屈辱的蛇立也需要他勇敢。</p><p>他必须面对，他必须变强。</p><p> </p><p>20.<br/>明修栈道，暗度陈仓，白驹过隙，瞬息万变。</p><p>莫关山和贺天携手收集了半年的证据，随着资料一起层层叠加的还有难以抵御的寒气。</p><p>冬天如约而至。</p><p>半年间蛇立辗转于众多密室间藏身，贺天给他请了演讲老师，他便时常对着被解禁的见一展正希演说，有时也会匿名乔装去一些学校演讲。</p><p>蛇立蝉蜕龙变，贺天也颇有青胜于蓝之势，不仅调度贺呈公司内部窃取情报，而且把蛇立在他哥眼皮子底下藏得密不透风。蛇立经常不可思议贺天竟真的跟着莫关山一起撬他哥，可贺天确实明事理、辨是非、知进退。蛇立对他信了七八分，扣掉的三两分是因为贺天视他为情敌，每次见面分外眼红。</p><p>蛇立心无所谓，两个贺呈的欺骗与凌辱让他万不敢提及什么感情。无论时间过去多久，他仍是一被拒绝就不敢再提、一被伤害就不敢再犯的蛇立。本性难移，他也没有精力改，他只想着如何能把丘救回来好好报答他。</p><p>他想跟丘说，你的蛇立长大了，不再是病弱小孩了，可以舌战群儒、独当一面了。当初弃养他的人后不后悔他不知道，他只想让丘不后悔他当初收养他的选择。</p><p>他多想成为他的骄傲。</p><p>……</p><p>冬天向来阴云密布，阳光是奢求的馈赠。贺呈看着落地窗外的灰暗城市不远处唯一还未结冰的河流，深黑的河水无声无息、暗流涌动，万物死气沉沉、了无生机。</p><p>贺呈转过身来，一双黑眸不怒自威。“见烨，无论你信与不信，刘淑敏的事，与我无关。”</p><p>“与你无关？那你怎么会正好出现在现场，就这么凑巧？”</p><p>贺呈有口难辩，他知道见烨与刘淑敏情同姐妹，自己如何辩解可能在她眼里也是撒诈捣虚，况且他在事故现场确实是不争的事实。</p><p>见贺呈没有反应，见烨朱唇皓齿咄咄逼人道：“事到如今你还想狡辩什么？淑敏的死和你脱不了干系。我知道你因为对丘的情感一直视淑敏为眼中钉，也知道你因为精神手术机器人的失误害你神经受损而对研制它的淑敏怀恨在心。强扭的瓜不甜、还有实验条件的不成熟这种话我想你已经听腻了，但淑敏是无辜的、她肚子里的孩子是无辜的啊！”</p><p>“你早就知道蛇立不是她的孩子。”贺呈闻言抬起头来，怒视面前这个机关算尽的女人。实验室摄像头遍布每一个角落，形成一张滴水不漏的网，所以当时见烨与蛇立的对话贺呈通过回放记录就明白是怎么一回事了，只是为时已晚，蛇立已经跑路，像水落入大海般销声匿迹了。</p><p>话题的突转让见烨意识到自己说漏了嘴，眼神慌张了几秒，贺呈抓住这难得的动摇，起身逼迫道：“你利用他来推翻我？可惜，你打错了算盘。“归零”计划的幕后主使人不是我，我不可能独自承担这么庞大的项目，就算你把贺家推翻也别想趁乱逃出去。</p><p>而且，我再声明一次，与丘无关、与实验无关，刘淑敏的死与我没有丝毫关系！”</p><p>男人低吼的像即将暴怒失控的野兽，就连一向气场强大的见烨此时也汗不敢出，嘴唇张张合合最后却只能喃出一句话：“你变了，贺呈。”</p><p>十七年前那个充满激情、斗志昂扬的青年贺呈，如今变成暴躁易怒的中年大叔。期间遭遇了什么并不难猜出。</p><p>大脑神经元的损伤曾长时间让他处于破碎的幻境中。脑海里要么千万意识交错分不清你我，要么混沌一片活像盘古未曾开辟的天地。没有明暗、不分虚实，灵魂在浩瀚无际里游荡，苦寻不到自己寄居的身体。</p><p>长期的精神折磨使他百孔千疮，最终生生失去了对自我的掌控。</p><p>“拜你们所赐。”</p><p>贺呈冷冷丢下这句话就离开了，一如十七年前一般没有痛斥没有怒火，却让愧疚剜穿人的心肺。</p><p> </p><p>21.<br/>对丘的感情？贺呈觉得谈不上，他只是热爱那种朝气蓬勃的力量。他从小就过于早熟沉闷，对于盎然的生机与活力他充满了向往。</p><p>至于蛇立，贺呈想：可能自己只是单纯地喜欢他的身体吧。不然他解释不通为什么他会乐意把他留在家中——他从不把人带到自己身边，就连贺天也被他赶了出去。</p><p>一定是看到蛇立自//慰的表情他一时情难自控罢了，因为蛇立长得确实赏心悦目。</p><p>自从他逃出去后贺呈就失去了他的线索，可这次却完全没有之前惴惴不安的感觉，可能是已经得到了便无所谓了吧，况且他那副病弱的样子贺呈还真是看不上。</p><p>天下乌鸦一般黑，男人也都是同一副负心样。</p><p>可贺呈还是记着蛇立，他怕蛇立突然出现咬他一口，虽然印象中的蛇立并没有如此大的影响力，但他很是好奇，他想看看这个年轻人能作到什么地步。为了不打草惊蛇，他没有派人去找，而是耐心地等蛇出洞。</p><p>果不其然，贺呈得到消息说近期有一个备受关注的游行，他隐约觉得与蛇立有关，便捂得严严实实地去了。大块头挤在摩肩接踵的人群里，气味混杂，即使是大冬天贺呈也被挤得汗湿了紧身内衬，黏在皮肤堆在腋下整个人难受得很。只听有人拍了拍话筒试音，贺呈从人海里抬起头来，从墨镜里盯着台上的白脑袋。</p><p>“今天，我很高兴能和大家一起参加这次将成为这几十年来为争取平等竞争而举行的最伟大的示威集会。</p><p>过去的几十年里，挑战与机遇并存，市场秩序井然且平等，我们通过自己的智慧和努力获得我们合法的、应得的财富，一切都在欣欣向荣。</p><p>然而贺氏集团对机器人行业的完全垄断打破了这蒸蒸日上的景象。企业即是行业的行情让我们失去了许多就业岗位，越来越多的人失业、生活得不到保障；我们失去了许多平等竞争的机会，任何厂商进入该行业都变得极为困难……地方政//府为了追求利益最大化滋生的地方保护主义，贪/污/腐/败不计其数……机器人行业本应带领我们走向繁荣兴旺，实际却带给我们饥饿、贫困、疾病和死亡……”</p><p>蛇立的声音清亮且抑扬顿挫，丰富的肢体语言引人入胜，贺呈夹在人群里看着蛇立意气风发的模样，当初奇妙又奇异的感觉裹挟着一种久别重逢的激动幡然爬上心头。</p><p>他看着蛇立自信的飒爽英姿，竟有种想落泪的冲动。但他知道此次游行示威必定会以失败告终，所以他久久得凝着台上壮志凌云的蛇立，仿佛要把这一刻铭记于心。他不敢想象蛇立从年少轻狂的梦中跌落的样子，一想象到蛇立笑容洋溢的脸上即将挂着狼狈的表情他竟有些不忍。</p><p>可是没办法，这不是他能决定的。人外有人，他有心无力。</p><p>随着游行的混乱人群，贺呈逃开了。</p><p> </p><p>22.<br/>这次单方面的重逢让贺呈想了很多。他躺在床上百无聊赖地盯着天花板，回想蛇立号召众人的样子。人潮拥挤间他身旁不乏有人拍手叫好，贺呈循声看去，发现每个人的眼里都闪烁着光。少年说出了他们的心声、重燃了他们死灰般的希望。蛇立把处于苦难中无所适从的人们集结起来，站在他们之间，瘦削的身体褶褶生辉，说是他们的神也不为过。</p><p>贺呈感觉自己对蛇立的感情产生了变化，他好像重新爱上了他，他迷恋那个光彩夺目的蛇立。 </p><p>又或者，他一直爱着他。</p><p>他一直不舍回忆中那个病弱少年，监控摄像头里他阴郁暴躁的一面只有自己见过，连丘都不曾深入了解。他是为数不多的相处里完完全全只属于自己的蛇立，而不是众人前光鲜亮丽的神，他病态脆弱卑劣，却眼眸有星辰。</p><p>后来发生了什么让他眸子黯然失色的呢？是自己把他绑来囚禁在身边，逼迫他趋于淫威之下；是自己亲手把机器贺呈拆解，亲手毁了蛇立的信任与希望；是自己一步步逼他面对、逼他不得不成长。</p><p>原来他趁虚而入蛇立好不容易打开的心防，烧杀抢掠已久，逼他重重紧闭心房披上武装。</p><p>一想到这贺呈的心就揪痛，他以为自己过往的风轻云淡是因为不在乎，原来那只是因为不曾见到蛇立、不曾直面自己把珍贵宝物毁于一旦的悔恨。</p><p>神经受损、精神衰弱的他控制不了自己的情绪，也就不曾了解自己的心意，他不知道在他看不见的角落埋藏着对蛇立的悔爱，像渴雨的竹般一见天日就疯长，生出的刺扎得他生疼。</p><p>他用了错误的方式去爱，注定要溺死在悔意无尽的深海。</p><p>喜欢他引领千军万马又喜欢他战败遍体鳞伤，喜欢他负隅顽抗又喜欢他卑微屈服，喜欢他生动鲜活又喜欢他病态脆弱，贺呈快要因蛇立而魔怔了。</p><p>而蛇立带给他的折磨还不止这些。商场上，他组织的游行示威迅速在全国各地蔓延开来，游行规模如滚雪球般壮大，一时间反抗贺氏集团完全垄断竞争的声音震耳欲聋；生活中，他起诉贺呈十七年前蓄意谋杀刘淑敏，把他卷进了人民愤怒的漩涡；而另一边，“归零”计划召回准备已经结束，有关部门宣布计划正式开始实施……</p><p>贺呈腹背受敌又重任在身，疲惫不堪地旋转似脚不沾地的陀螺。匆忙慌乱间他一直咬紧牙关紧绷着一根弦，最终在听到蛇立打算把“归零”计划公之于众时彻底崩断。</p><p>他最担心的还是来了。</p><p>先是浩浩汤汤的游行突然被镇压，人群的沸腾瞬间冷却无声，其次起诉无效被法院驳回，最后换来了蛇立的锒铛入狱。</p><p> </p><p>23.<br/>蛇立蜷缩在阴冷潮湿黑暗的监狱一角。白发无精打采地垂在额前，挡住了一双金色眼眸。</p><p>他反复咬着右手拇指指甲，他想不通。</p><p>为什么好好的游行会被镇压、人群也鸟飞兽散？贺呈，或者说贺家真的有如此庞大的势力吗？如果幕后黑手不是贺呈，那又会是谁有如此大的震慑力，足以让他们的示威土崩瓦解？是见先生吗？见先生有如此大的权力吗？</p><p>百思不得其解。</p><p>就在他想得出神时，他依稀听到熟悉的声音在唤他名字。</p><p>“蛇立。”对方又唤了一声，蛇立才堪堪从走神中醒来，却在看清铁栏前的人时瞳孔骤缩。</p><p>“贺呈！”</p><p>两人许久不见，过往便显得格外难堪，他以为蛇立记恨着他或已经忘了他，无论哪种都不是贺呈所希望的，所以听到蛇立喊自己的名字时，贺呈喜出望外，难掩兴奋地说：“别怕，我会救你出去。”</p><p>其实蛇立那一声别无他意，纯粹是本能地惊讶罢了，听到贺呈的话他皱眉警惕道：“不需要。”</p><p>态度一落千丈，蛇立果然还是那个蛇立，拒他于千里之外。贺呈的语气也不禁跟着冷了下来：“你是以为你多大能耐，如此轻易就被见烨利用，她只想通过你趁乱逃脱，你却觉得自己是在替天行道，幼稚。现在这种状况，除了我能救你，还有谁能救。”</p><p>“闭嘴，杀/人/犯！”</p><p>“刘淑敏的死与我无关，当年我是想救她！”</p><p>“骗子。”</p><p>蛇立转过身去背对着贺呈，他不想再回到被贺呈当做性//奴的日子，那段时间是睡醒会让人身心俱疲的噩梦，他好不容易逃出来，怎么甘愿再次落入魔爪。可是他也知道，除了贺呈没有人有足够的财力和关系把他带出去。</p><p>除了跟贺呈走别无他法，可蛇立开不了口。</p><p>贺呈把埋藏的真相一并吐露，可蛇立已经不愿相信。明白是自己之前犯下的孽将他对自己的信任耗尽，贺呈也无话可说，只是看着蛇立的白脑袋缩于墙角的可怜背影，瘦削的身体撑不起宽大的囚衣，让他对蛇立的悔意和怜惜都要溢出双眸。狱墙高处的小窗泄下光来反射在狭小空间，铁栏杆隔开两人，近在咫尺，各怀心事。</p><p>贺呈转过身，声音冷硬又无奈：“随你。”说完便离开了，独留蛇立抱膝坐于狱间。</p><p>可不久就有钥匙开狱门的声音，把蛇立惊醒，来人生拖硬拽地把蛇立拉了出去，卸了他的脚铐把他往外一推，突如其来的阳光灿烂得让他害怕，贺呈走过来不由分说地把他拉上了车。</p><p> </p><p>24.<br/>贺呈还在洗澡就听到易碎品摔碎的声音，连忙套上浴袍就冲出来，浑身湿漉漉，所到之处皆留下一片湿润。</p><p>走出大厅却不见蛇立的身影，只见陶瓷花瓶碎片遍地狼藉。不会是逃了吧？把蛇立带回家后自己就不再忍心捆绑他，如今逃了也是意料之中，但门窗皆紧闭着，他能从哪儿逃呢？</p><p>就在思索之际，一片冰凉抵上了自己的脖子。</p><p>“别动。”</p><p>蛇立温热的气息就喷在颈边，少年声音磁性而又清朗，轻轻落在耳边像云跌入草地，手里捏着陶瓷锐利的锋，如今的他由内而外散发着如“蛇”姓一般柔软而锋利的邪魅气质，与之前病态瘦弱阴郁的蛇立判若两人</p><p>“蛇立，你听我说……”贺呈不禁咽咽口水，喉结上下翻动。</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>“之前的事，我很抱歉。我不是有意要监视……”</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p>“不，你听我说，蛇立，” 贺呈感觉到说话时他的喉结擦着那锋利的锐器。“‘归零’计划不是你能轻易阻止的，即使你杀了我也无济于事。”</p><p>“什么意思？‘归零’计划不是你一手策划的么？”蛇立疑惑，随即怀疑是贺呈在撒谎让自己动摇，便加大了手上的力度，摁着碎片威胁贺呈，语气狠戾：“你给我说清楚！”</p><p>“这次的计划是国/家军/事机关重启的，用来研究军事机器的脑机连接，事关众军队，所以所有的研究人员都要亲自试验，这是规定。”</p><p>“什……”</p><p>“‘归零’计划是一级军事机密，所以当你公布于世时会被捕入狱，你想想这么声势浩大的游行，我单方面的威力怎么可能镇压得下来。”</p><p>蛇立被震惊得一句话也说不出，他原以为这只是贺呈对17年前失败实验的报复，却不曾想幕后指使者另有其人。</p><p>如果是贺呈，他还有信心去反抗、有能力去帮助那些无辜的员工。可如果是一个国家、一个集体，他怎么抗衡？</p><p>他觉得他应该支持“归零”计划，可又隐约觉得哪里不对……</p><p>蛇立意识开始混乱昏沉，只能喃喃道：“为什么……”</p><p>“国际环境所致，我们国家很快就要经历一场大战。为了打赢这一战，我们不得不这么做。”</p><p>为了集体荣誉，抛弃个人利益。蛇立知道要有大义要顾大局，可为什么偏偏是他们？</p><p>历史的一粒尘灰落到一个家庭身上就是一座大山。他已经失去了机器贺呈，不能再失去丘了。他还来不及报答他，丘甚至还不知道自己已经长大……</p><p>无力感如家门前的沙尘风暴，漫天铺地席卷而来摧毁心智，蛇立曾经的阴郁暴戾此刻喷薄迸发变质成悲痛，眼泪砸在地面的声音放大数倍不断回响，让蛇立觉得好吵好大声……</p><p>他觉得不甘……为什么无论怎么做，都摆脱不了那种无力感？他已经那么努力的改变了，他到底还要怎么做？</p><p>抵在脖间瓷器碎片落地一声脆响，贺呈知道蛇立这是陷入了狂暴，连忙转身抱住颤抖的身体，揉摸着头安抚。</p><p>他紧紧拥着奔溃的蛇立，亲吻他泪湿的脸颊，说：“蛇立，我很喜欢你，我自己也不知道我这么喜欢你，我以为我不在乎，直到再见到你，我才知道我一直都不曾放下你。”</p><p>“我曾经想独占你，把你囚/禁在我身边伤害了你，我很愧疚，也很悔恨。对不起，蛇立，对不起。我不奢望你能原谅我，但至少让我弥补你，别再把我推开。”</p><p>“我爱你，即使你病弱、经常失控，完全不是我喜欢的类型。可你努力变得优秀，我都看在眼里，你那么努力那么好，你一定可以战胜你的情绪。”</p><p>贺呈的吻细密而绵长，拥抱有力而温暖，蛇立的挣扎渐小哭声渐弱，最后他无力地靠在贺呈光.裸的胸膛低声呜咽。</p><p>贺呈见他平复下来了，轻吻在他的眉间。</p><p>“丘的事你别急，有我，我一定会让他平安回来。”</p><p>蛇立沉默许久才虚弱地说：“……那你呢？”</p><p>被接受的激动一时冲昏了头脑，贺呈愣在原地半晌说不出话。</p><p>蛇立见贺呈没有动静，伸手勾他的脖子让他俯身贴近，道：</p><p>“你知道我最害怕别人离开，所以我喜欢听承诺，哪怕你骗我，你也要说你会平安回来。”</p><p>蛇立闭眼，轻轻覆上他的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>25.<br/>蛇立也是喜欢贺呈的，他馋他身子，所以当初他才会在机器贺呈身上自得其乐。</p><p>只是后来风云变换，两个贺呈的欺骗和凌辱对他的打击太大，年轻病弱的他不得不怕。而事到如今，他与贺呈势均力敌，他不必再怯懦畏缩，不必再被迫趋于淫威受辱。</p><p>蛇立组织的游行被镇压后又被未知势力利用，贺氏被推翻，虽然贺呈说不怪他，蛇立还是内疚。他已经认识到了舆论的威力和不可控性，水可载舟亦可覆舟，那些企图控制舆论导向以达成目的的说不定会在某天被反噬。</p><p>蛇立无法对“归零”计划下结论，他知道自己眼界太小尚不能胸怀大爱，他还是自私地爱着自己的小家庭，但他努力去学习、去开阔眼界、去独立思考，他希望他能有自己的看法并乐于分享给志同道合的人听。</p><p>春去秋来，不过一瞬，思念尚未明晰相逢便悄然而至。</p><p>丘扶着贺呈回来了。</p><p>贺呈为了实现与蛇立的承诺，秘密顶替下了丘的脑机连接实验，脑神经元二次损伤的他如今看上去有些呆呆傻傻，可蛇立抚上他的脸时，他仍会覆上那只手，憨笑着说：“阿立，我回来了。”</p><p>就像当年贺呈嗤笑丘，丘也无奈地叹气摇头说：</p><p>“好好的机械精英，谈个恋爱谈傻了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>